


The Heirs Apparent

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Slytherin wasn't the only one who had a heir. The other three founders have their own heirs as well: those who embody the traits of their respective houses. Now, the three heirs must stand together.





	The Heirs Apparent

"Slytherin must be stopped." Godric Gryffindor said resolutely "He must be, for the good of our kind."

"I agree." Rowena Ravenclaw said "What if we do as he did? What we each choose a heir who will rise up to stop his heir when the time comes?"

"That's not a bad idea." Helga Hufflepuff agreed "I say that the people we choose must embody the traits of their respective houses perfectly."

"So it's decided." Godric stated

The two women nodded

-10000 years later

"Look what I've found!" Luna exclaimed, waving an official-looking document around

"I think we should show it to Dumbledore." Harry said, looking at the document cautiously "He might know what that is."

"We shall do so." Luna nodded

The two friends chatted as they made their way to an all-too-familiar office. Dumbledore was there, reading from the book, but he looked up as soon as they entered.

"Good afternoon." he said "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Er......"

"We found this!" Luna announced "We thought you might know what it is."

Dumbledore took a document and studied it. His expression grew more and more serious as he did.

"This changes everything." Dumbledore finally said "Meet me in Room of Requirement in the evening. And bring Mr. Diggory with you."

After the narrow hit-and-miss at the graveyard, and the subsequent close calls, Harry, Cedric and Luna had become fast friends. Not that he had abandoned his old friends, he just made new ones too. Thus, it was easy for them to pass Dumbledore's invitation to him. At the designated time, all three of them were at the designated place. Dumbledore joined them soon enough.

"So, could you tell us what does this mean?" Luna asked

"It seems that the other three founders selected their own heirs long ago." Dumbledore explained "You three are those heirs. You meet the criteria they've chosen. They foresaw that Slytherin would choose a heir to continue his work, so they chose you three to continue their work and stop it from happening."


End file.
